


Melted

by yuwinko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, So Much Fluff Is This Even Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: Hakyeon loves reading, Taekwoon loves coffee, what happens when their paths cross at the local coffee shop?





	Melted

**Author's Note:**

> Once again reposting old works, I swear I'm writing something new soon.

Hakyeon stepped inside the bright coffee shop at the corner of the main street. The big windows let in a lot of sunshine and Hakyeon was glad he had decided to go out today. It was too warm to drink anything hot so he ordered a iced frappe. After receiving his drink he sat down at the corner table next to the window, he pulled out his book from his bag and sipped quietly on his drink while reading.

 

Hakyeon didn’t notice someone was standing next to his table, he was completely lost in his book. He continued on to the next page but was startled when he heard someone clearing their throat next to him.

“That’s my seat,” a male voice stated. Hakyeon lifted his eyes from the book and almost choked when he saw the person’s face. He had almost cat like features, and Hakyeon almost immediately felt attracted to the other male. 

“I alway sit there, please move,” the male opened his mouth once more and all Hakyeon could do was obey, the other’s voice was too soft to say no to.

 

They were now in reversed positions, Hakyeon was standing and the other male was sitting comfortably. Hakyeon hadn’t noticed he had frozen in place until the other one nodded to him, signaling for Hakyeon to sit down on the chair on the other side of the table. Hakyeon could once again do nothing but obey. He was totally blown away by the other male. 

 

After sitting down he felt awkward, so he tried to return to his book. He couldn’t focus on the words and just ended up staring at the page filled with words. 

“I’m sorry, but what’s your name?” Hakyeon broke the silence out of curiosity. He needed to know more about the other one.

“Taekwoon,” the answer was so short that Hakyeon almost complained out loud, he wanted to hear more of the soft voice.

 

Before Hakyeon had the chance to open his mouth, Taekwoon got up, Hakyeon almost asked the other one to stay, but realised it would be useless. Taekwoon was just ordering another coffee. Taekwoon returned with two coffee cups in his hands, and Hakyeon wondered if the other one really had bought a cup of coffee for him. He was soon proved wrong since Taekwoon clearly kept both cups to himself.

“You seem to really like coffee,” Hakyeon laughed. Taekwoon just nodded and continued sipping slowly on his iced latte. Hakyeon was stunned, how could this stranger blow him away, he was absolutely speechless.

 

“Your coffee is going to melt,” Taekwoon pointed out and Hakyeon noticed that the once cold liquid had gotten much warmer, he also cursed silently at himself, Taekwoon must have noticed him staring. Hakyeon tried to get back to reading his book once again but he felt somehow awkward in Taekwoon’s company. He looked up and noticed Taekwoon was looking at the book in his hands. Taekwoon slowly moved his hand to lift up the book so he could read the title. Once again he nodded and went back to his coffee. 

“You don’t talk much do you?” Hakyeon asked. He almost predicted a nod from Taekwoon but instead Taekwoon put his head down in embarrassment and mumbled something.

“Excuse me?” Hakyeon said and leaned closer, he really wanted to hear the soft voice he had heard before once again. Taekwoon opened his mouth and Hakyeon focused on the words.

“Only when I have to, what’s your name?” Taekwoon’s cheeks turned a little bit red and Hakyeon wanted to tell him how adorable he looked. Hakyeon was happy Taekwoon had tried to continue the conversation.

“My name is Hakyeon,” he smiled softly as the other one lifted his head. Their eyes met for a moment, but before Hakyeon could enjoy having eye contact with Taekwoon turned his head away and got up. Hakyeon didn’t have time to say a word before Taekwoon was out the door. 

 

As Taekwoon  stepped outside he could feel his cheeks heat up even more. How could a total stranger make him feel this way. Hakyeon looked so perfect, he was sure he had never seen anyone as beautiful as him. When a picture of Hakyeon smiling flashed in his mind he found himself smiling at nothing. Taekwoon didn’t know what to do, but he needed to meet Hakyeon again, so he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

 

Hakyeon didn’t know what to do, he wanted to run after Taekwoon, but he was sure the other one had gotten too far away to be found amongst the people on the main street. He didn’t realise the door to the coffee shop had opened and he jumped in surprise when he saw a arm reach out to hand him something. As a reflex he grabbed a piece of paper from the hand and before he could look up the arm was gone. He managed to get a glimpse of Taekwoon’s back at the door of the coffee shop. Had Taekwoon really returned to hand him something? He folded the paper open and studied the quickly scribbled numbers on it. Taekwoon had given Hakyeon his phone number. Hakyeon quickly reached for his phone and saved the number. He opened the message application and started typing.

 

_ To Taekwoon: Thank you, can I meet you again some day? _

 

Taekwoon heard his phone beep and felt his heart stop, had Hakyeon already sent him a message? He opened his phone and read the message from an unknown number, it was Hakyeon. Taekwoon was glad Hakyeon had asked if they could meet again, but wasn’t sure what to answer, but started typing anyway.

 

_ To Hakyeon: You know where to find me. _

 

Hakyeon looked at the message in confusion, what did Taekwoon possibly mean. Taekwoon was just as short with words over text messages as he were in real life.

 

_ To Taekwoon: What do you mean? _

_ From Taekwoon: I always sit there. _

 

Taekwoon returned to his place at the coffee shop the next day, he ordered his usual iced latte and sat down. He wished Hakyeon would have guessed to come the same time as they had met the previous day. He waited for what felt like forever. He could feel the iced drink melt in his hands, but didn’t care, he just wanted Hakyeon to step inside the coffee shop. He looked up as he heard the door open and felt his heart melt, Hakyeon stood by the door with a smile on his face. When their eyes met Taekwoon smiled too.

 

Hakyeon walked over to Taekwoon’s table and sat down. 

“Your drink has melted, let me buy you a new one,” Hakyeon laughed softly. Taekwoon looked even better than Hakyeon had remembered. He was happy to be there again with Taekwoon. Taekwoon gave him a shy smile before looking down at the melted drink in his hands. He was glad Hakyeon had actually came, it all felt unreal. 

 

Hakyeon returned with two iced lattes and handed one of them to Taekwoon who mumbled a shy ‘thank you’ in return. 

“Your voice is beautiful, you should talk more,” Hakyeon said once he had sat down. Taekwoon looked at him with shock in his eyes and shook his head.

“What makes you do that? I love hearing your voice,” Hakyeon tried to get words out of Taekwoon’s mouth.

“What if I say something wrong?” Taekwoon said, sounding worried. Hakyeon found everything Taekwoon did adorable, and he almost awed out loud.

“Everyone makes mistakes, don’t worry!” he tried to sound as encouraging as possible. He put his hand over Taekwoon’s which rested on the table and gave it a light squeeze trying to assure him that it really was okay. 

 

Taekwoon felt his cheeks heat up once more when he felt the other one’s touch. He moved his eyes to the two hands, Hakyeon kept his hand over his, even if he had already comforted him. He moved his eyes up to Hakyeon’s and noticed a shy smile creeping on Hakyeon’s lips. Taekwoon was left staring at Hakyeon’s lips, they looked perfect, everything about Hakyeon seemed perfect, how could he be real? Taekwoon smiled back to Hakyeon, a clearly visible flush creeping up on his cheeks. Taekwoon didn’t mind his melted drink, he didn’t even mind if the drink Hakyeon just had bought him would melt too, he was mostly concerned about his heart melting for Hakyeon.


End file.
